


Somewhat Damaged

by Voidgazer



Series: Nil In Nihil [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Brutality, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidgazer/pseuds/Voidgazer
Summary: Nil has been kidnapped by been a group of demons. This isn't a long-form fic. Though I hope it's enjoyable to some!
Series: Nil In Nihil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864549
Kudos: 9





	1. Intro

Solomon was brought forth as a way to see if cohesion between a regular human and their more magical counterpart was possible. To be frank, in Nils mind, it was kind of cheating concerning who she was. It was her job to be open and accepting of many things. Which was why she had been keeping a lot of specifics secret.

He had told her that in preparation, he decided to get himself up-to-date with all the relevant information to connect with the ordain human that was chosen. He taught himself to use a smartphone other than a normal flip-phone. It surprised her how open to new things that he was and how open he was to her learning about himself in that regard. It was a little less mysterious but still nothing about him.

Solomon was still entirely too mysterious but the liquor that she raided from Lucifer’s private stash and paid Mammon to take the blame for, and well-- she owed him a favor now. Solomon was more than a little inebriated. The two had been taking shots of liquor and she’d gotten thoroughly drunk as well -- but she’d been pacing herself and had a bottle of water to take with it.

To Nil, it was all so fascinating. Because while the technology of Devildom is on par with its equivalent Human Realm. When it comes to history, and socio-economic things. Devildom is none the wiser. They don't care at all about what goes on there only about the seduction of human souls, while some human songs and games make their way there via smuggling or the oddball using a device as a sacrifice -- that was somewhat it. The supernatural counterpart to the ordain humanity has more precedent over the average human.

Solomon enjoyed speaking with Nil and enjoyed hearing her rants about space. The deep void. Those specific interests came as liminal spaces, gothic Americana, and cosmic horror. With such a real presence of divinity. Cosmic horror was unfounded by men here, with demon lords and angels in heaven above why did there need to be anything else? It was nothing short of heretical.

This Earth did still have its fair share of urban legends though it was mostly just demons dicking around human areas -- Sier -- a friend of hers, had told her that 

Solomon, however, was terrified at the story she told him. An insatiable thirst for knowledge and entities that slowly make you go insane. It struck him a little too hard when he really thought about it. Not that he showed but those next couple of days he had gotten less or no sleep.

Nil told him that she would tell him more soon. Several hours later became one day; which became two, and soon enough he learned that she had gone missing. The usual chaos surrounding the House of Lamentation was stifled, and the tenets lived up to its name. After a week -- it was an open secret that Nil had been taken. Really, it was a bet of how soon -- and how truly serious that Diavolo was about his plan. 

She felt the drug take hold and then she’d been roughed up. It was slow-acting but once it took a hold: she was seeing double. Whenever she fought back, she was knocked right back down. It took so much that if she did manage to get up, she would tremble. Nil didn’t know how long that she was there. 

At first, she fought back with ease. She could take a punch and a beating. Nil had to fight back harder once she realized that it was survival. It was more serious. Nil wondered if it was some weird Demon hazing thing. It wasn’t. The first day of her being bound and gagged was spent staring aimlessly at the walls. Four walls. A single light source. Nothing but her mind and her own taunting thoughts to keep her company.

Sometimes the light would go off, and she was left with nothing but darkness -- and then without warning. Seconds? A few minutes? Maybe, some hours later the light would turn on. It was a minor annoyance until she was drained. With each flicker, the dread slowly sank in but it wasn’t her first rodeo. The darkness didn’t bother her -- it was the blinding light. The light was dim at first but each time it turned on it got darker -- and when she thought it was going to get brighter -- sometimes it went dimmer. She’d been able to focus on the subtle click when it happened.

The main difference between now and those other times she had been in a situation such as this? She planned to be captured or she knew with certainty that something. Someone was going to stage her rescue. Here? Nothing was certain and the entire thing was unpredictable. There was some natural pattern to some human types. But she hadn’t been around the demons long enough to gauge anything that would remotely prepare her for such her current predicament.

A door opened and a demon stepped out of it.

“Do you believe they’ll come for you?” They said, “Do you believe anything that was told to you?”

Nil kept quiet.

“You must realize this whole thing is a farce?” He sighed, “Just to get a soul nice and ripe--”

“Yeah. Yeah. Spare me the theatrics, you talk too much.” Nil had finally spat out.

“Oh. You’re finally going to speak to me.”

Nil had deigned to not respond. Causing the demon to strike her in the face at the refusal to answer.

“What? Did I strike a nerve?” She taunted out with a droll of her words.

A fist met her cheek again.

This time she spat out blood. A fistful of her hair was grabbed as the demon had begun striking her. After those first two rageful hits, she knew what to expect in terms of force. She knew how much she had to withhold and that demon -- but she had to egg him on. This wasn’t supposed to immediately happen -- which meant the person had a short temper.

When he relented her upper body and face ached, throbbed. She couldn’t tell if whatever wetness was cascading down her face was sweat, tears, or blood.

“Wha-- What are you? Some… punk bitch demon who can’t hurt a human unless they're bound?” Her lungs screamed, she could barely breathe out the words.

Nil was struck so fast and hard that the chair broke. Rough hands had broken the item keeping her bound. It didn’t hurt so much -- she was at the most: upset, and irritated than anything. While she wasn’t extremely fast -- Nil was a very technical fighter.

Nil had blocked the fist that was going to hit her with her arm and created an opening to punch the demon in the stomach and pull back for a quick jab in HIS face. The demon looked surprised.

She was sheer intensity and ferociousness bundled in one aggressive, bold move. There was calculated bloodlust -- and blood had been let for both sides. Maybe, he wasn’t expecting that but neither was he expecting her to break his horn on her knee and stab him in the heart with it.

She had stood in the room with the demon's body. There was the odd satisfaction -- she watched with glee as the life visibly drained from him. It was her only solace through blood-soaked clothing. Which was no doubt a mix of hers and theirs. As soon as the door opened, she felt herself being restrained by someone, something pinched her skin as she started struggling. 

There was a large part of her that hoped Mammon would have busted through the door and cradled her -- or just anyone she knew without a doubt was friendly. She didn’t want to use anything related to the arcane to get free. That would be too much to explain-- and she was getting low on energy.

The temperature of her body felt like it burned with a certain intensity, and a cool wave then washed over her. She didn’t feel hurt with painful throbs anymore though there was still a mild ache.

It felt like groundhog day. With the body gone, and the spot that once held a pool of blood had been cleaned. Hunger gnawed at her mind as her body used anything it could to burn and heal her.

Her thoughts were of the void. Anything to not go into a panic. Yeah, she’d done stuff before but never had it graced her mind that she was going to actually be tortured -- it was a mix of both mental or physical. If there was one thing she wished it was to see a familiar face again -- even if for the wrong reasons.


	2. altered

She had been alone in an uncomfortable amount of silence. Nil tried to resist falling asleep -- fearing the aches and hunger that would succumb her in droves. She fell asleep three times and had been knocked out. She was barely hurt again -- but a lot of the aches she felt were strange. In the sense, that the bruise shouldn't have been that purple and dark on her skin until a few days later. 

She had bruises and welts; some fresh and others not. Her dreams? Normally they made sense, but now? It didn't. There were symbols she'd swear she learned but couldn't quite make out. Things are far too hazy, too blurry.

Her hope was a fickle thing that was dwindling by the hour. And maybe, maybe that demon had been right.

What if this truly was some cruel game? She’d been to enough classes to know that they were supposed to seduce humans. To lull them and corrupt. She felt insane for thinking otherwise -- they were demons!

No. No. That wasn’t true.

“Fuck.” That was all she said aloud. She quickly looked around -- feeling an oncoming panic attack.

The silence -- the constant dripping was maddening. She needed so desperately to speak with them. With anyone that she felt she could trust. That all-familiar surge had started in the pit of her stomach -- and her heart palpitated. She was bound by chains this time which only made the flexing of her muscles put her in pain.

She grimaced and curled into a ball as much as she could. Her tongue curled away from her teeth and her teeth clenched. She crawled to the drain, black bile spewing into it from her which could only mean either poison or internal bleeding. 

This time she was going to make an attempt to make a break for it. Nil waited for anything to happen. As soon as the door opened, she waited a moment -- squinting to see the figure emerging from the light. Silently she hoped for a familiar face but was met with another that she hadn’t known. Two. Or rather -- one of which had been a classmate at RAD but flunked a few classes.

This was her chance, she’d been conserving energy for this moment.

In one fell motion, Nil broke from the chain and charged for the demon at the door. The combined force had burst her from the door and she snapped the demon that she had landed on her. Using its neck with her foot as a spring paddle to continue her momentum to go. 

The other one had met her gaze. There was no remorse from her. No regret that lay in her mind. They didn’t move so she pushed the door back and moved over the bar to bar it shut.

The light inside of an already low-light place was a bit harder to adjust to. There was a corridor -- some doors. She grabbed the first thing she could use as a makeshift weapon which had been a pair of scissors.

Her wrists were reddened and had started to feel sore from her previous action and blood had started to drink from the spots that had been nicked by the chains. A pounding at the door from the room she had been locked in had brought her back to reality. She tightened her grip on the scissors and looked to try to figure out where to go. She kept one eye closed that was accustomed to the dark, and kept the other accustomed to the light opened.

Time would be on her side. They’d have to notice that something was up -- but how long would that take? She didn’t know, and Nil wasn’t going to wait to find out.

The first door she opened was barren of anything, so she silently closed it and started with the next. Each room that was a bust -- she’d feel herself grow more erratic, and twitchy. She peeked open a door that had a demon in there -- and she saw her items on a table. Nil snuck to the demon and grabbed him down by the horn with haste. The scissors in her other hand stabbed at the demon in the neck -- now that she remembered, it was surgical scissors. A type that she had seen before at the RAD infirmary.

The scissors that were pristine before had now been slicked and coated with demon blood. She struggled to open the device since her hands were caked in blood. ‘Karasu!’ She thought. She talked with the crow a few times before. It only had a 3% charge.

“Karasu. Help me, send a message to Lucifer. The lower demon who failed a few classes -- that argued about Mammon’s grades. Don’t know when they’ll find me again. End Message.” Nil said to the phone. Karasu noted that the message had been sent and then the phone died. She tossed both the scissors and DDD aside and underneath a cabinet of sorts. 

She’d finally found some stairs in the labyrinth of a building but it had been too late.

“ _Shit_.” She muttered and then, it was the pressure on her that made the only thing she last saw was the floor before it all went black.


	3. savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to dwell too much on the kidnapping part.

Nil opened her eyes -- back in that familiar dim room, she’d gotten used to. There was no blood on her hands -- they weren’t sticky nor was there of the thick sanguine substance.

“Was it all a dream?” She wondered aloud.

Nil wasn’t bound by anything but -- she looked up back and the door again. A sound of footsteps -- a single pair moving towards the door. And it flung open.

Emerging from the light, in a satirical almost holy allegory. A blasphemous thought -- Lucifer. Nil froze, and Lucifer stepped closer to her.

“Stay back.” She said, “Are you truly--”

It was without hesitation that she was grabbed and pulled into a hug, and she was clung onto for dear life. She winced at the pain she felt from the sudden movement. In one graceful movement, he had swept her up. Suddenly, she felt so tired and heavy.

“Lucifer wouldn’t--”

“You’re going to be okay now.” He said quietly, his voice in a hushed whisper.

Nil didn’t want to see, for fear that it was all some big joke. Instead, she opted to hold onto him tighter. There were more noises -- that she didn’t first notice as she felt the air breeze due to how fast that he moved adjacent with the brace of the unknown from what came through the door. The unmistakable stench of blood, fire, and screams. A noise that fitted Devildom-- one that she’d always expected to her. It was pure savagery and akin to music. A few feathers from his wings have brushed against her arm.

They felt so gentle and soothing. That was something that couldn’t be replicated. Nil always found herself staring at his wings when he came out into his demon form. She had also caught him alone and asked him if she could feel them. She’d know if they were fake. She sighed into his chest -- if she was thinking like this, it had been bad. Never had she been against something that felt like it broke the guards in her mind -- her mind had never felt so raw and open. It was why she clung to him.

Her eyes fluttered open. It felt like that was all that she was capable of doing nowadays. Her mind awakening but teetering on the edge of falling unconscious by force or on purpose. The light made her flinch them back closed due to its intensity. She was afraid to open them in fear that it was all a dream.

There was the unmistakable feel of her head laid against some soft pillows, a cover underneath her, and some sheets that tickled her fingers as she softly moved them. Being in a bed -- did Lucifer put her there?

A gentle hand on her cheek had compelled her to slowly open her eyes. Her heart almost leaped out of her chest. She winced as she suddenly sat up. There was no one someone from there could have replicated the calming presence of Simeon. She grimaced at the pain.

“Simeon?” She questioned, “Blessed light and void -- I’m not dreaming?”

She had never seen him look so serious but at her question, his gentle chuckle had made her feel safer. There was pity in his eyes and deep sorrow.

“No, you’re not dreaming my little lamb.”

The words he gave her were comfort and an anchor. Tears glistened in her eyes, she grimaced and bit back at the smile trying to come onto her face. Everything was still extremely sore. She looked down at her wrists and arm -- they were bandaged tightly. There was the smell of witch hazel, mint, and rubbing alcohol. She allowed herself to fall back onto the bed since sitting up was starting to make her feel worse.

“How long was I gone?” She asked.

“A little over a week.”

Nil sucked in some air. She had not expected that. It only seemed like a couple of days and some hazy dreams sprinkled throughout. Unless the dreams had been her subconscious trying to tell her off the hours and days missed. She felt another migraine coming on as she tried to remember. The worst part was that there was a lot of homework to catch up on.

“The worst part is your health. I’m sure that’ll be excused.”

“I said that out loud?” _Fuck_.

“Language, Nil.” Nil frowned at that and Simeon grabbed some of the medical supplies that were on the desk in the room. He changed out some of the bandages and removed the others. His hands were gentle, yet firm as he applied some type of healing ointment on some of the other wounds. She noticed that she was in Lucifer’s room, in his bed. Diavolo entered the room.

The Demon Prince sighed and she felt as if she disappointed him in some way. She knows that she had killed a few and still, there was zero remorse. It wasn’t the first time, nor was it ever going to be the last time taking a life. In self-defense -- albeit she had simply hurt others in pleasure, in the realm of sports. Still.

\-- Diavolo glanced at Simeon. Who stayed at Nil’s side before he relented and walked into the Hallway.

“Nil.” Diavolo said, “First and foremost, I’m deeply sorry that this happened to you. IF you wish to go home I--”

“No. That’s giving them what they want.” She said, sitting up slightly as she propped herself up on her elbow and leaned on her good side. “It’ll take a lot more than this to get rid of me-- besides, you should have seen the other guy...s…”

“Are you sure?” Diavolo said, he looked surprised at her commitment to the program. In some strange way, she wanted to see this through till the end.

“Yeah.” Diavolo smiled at her response. “I had Lucifer go to the human realm to get you some items. Soup, medicine -- everything really. You know I tried to place you in the palace to heal? Lucifer wouldn’t have it. Everyone is waiting to see you. When you’re ready of course.”

\--” Are you?” He asked her.

Nil inwardly scowled at the thought. She knew that she would have felt odd at having multiple people come to check on her at once. It was the same strangeness when people sang happy birthday to her while she just sat there. 

“I’m… not sure, not all at once.”

Diavolo nodded before he started to walk out. He looked at her. He appeared a bit hesitant at first but she noticed and held out her hands in acceptance of getting a hug. Nil got pulled in for a warm and extremely comforting hub. “I’ll be sure to let them know.”

As soon as Diavolo had softly walked away. Nil laid back down on the bed and tried to drift off to sleep. Truth be told, she was afraid to see them. Not because of what they are -- but because of how raw their emotions were of her. That was a certain intensity that she couldn’t match. Nil didn’t think that she could handle that emotional vulnerability at the moment. It was overwhelming to her and she knows that she won't respond in kind. She’d already amassed a collection of jokes at her own expense. To show she was still herself -- she didn’t want them to also think differently of her.

Then there were the sudden moments where her muscles would spasm. Which was a rare occurrence before -- but only when she was tired or relaxing.

She had been given soups to eat because she couldn’t handle solid food at all. It made her feel sick to the stomach as her body exhumed it fast. Liquids settled in her stomach longer and allowed her to intake the nutrients slowly. Nil had asked Simeon what else was wrong with her when he returned. Fractures. A couple of ribs had cracked. Skin lesions -- she was a mess. Though those are her words -- not his.

Lucifer was the first who had come to see her. She’d expected it. If he took a long time to see her, she knew that he would have felt even worse at the situation than he already was. That his pride would have truly prevented him from seeing her.

“Lucy. You look worse than I do -- you sleeping well?” He flinched at that but seemed so tired.

“What do you think?” He dully said, his eyes looking over her. He looked a bit uncomfortable as he crossed his arms -- “Diavolo told me. Thank you for not leaving us so soon.”

He appeared as if he wanted to say more but stayed at the door for a moment before he left his own room. He had been afraid to see her.


End file.
